


OUR DAYS

by Yummiminsu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummiminsu/pseuds/Yummiminsu
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre la vida cotidiana de Jung Yunho y Shim Changmin. Una historia como hilos sueltos de como el amor se encuentra en lo más basico de la vida.





	1. Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Lean y espero les guste.

Cliché.

 

Changmin esta bien con lo ordinario, despertar, beber un vaso de agua fria, la ducha y un desayuno ligero, realmente le encantan los caminos rectos, las puertas que dicen jale y empuje, la diferencia entre frio y caliente, Changmin es bueno para los conceptos y el café bien cargado. Bajo sus largas pestañas esconde un universo lleno de orden, en sus ojos se adivina la sombra de sus intenciones y sentimientos, de sus labios solo escapan palabras precisas como cuentagotas. Shim Changmin esta bien con el cliché.

Jung Yunho es mas bien alguien emocional, como un hoyo negro al que si te acercas demasiado te consume, es el caos como un remolino emocional. Navegante por excelencia, en busca siempre de nuevas aventuras, imposible de mantener quieto, todo un dolor de cabeza con una maldita sonrisa de concurso. Es la escala de grises y todos los colores vibrantes, manojos de flores naranjas y amarillas en un dia muy soleado, Yunho es el cliché de chico perfecto.

Como cada mañana desde que volvieron del ejercito el mayor salta del colchon con pereza, el contacto de pies desnudos con el piso tibio le adormece aun más, se estira para despejar la cabeza, el otro lado de la cama esta vacío, sin embargo las sabanas aun están revueltas dejando constancia de la otra presencia. Yunho bosteza y se pone de pie con dificultad, rascandose distraídamente la nuca, de la cocina llega un olor a café y pan recién tostado, va a lavarse por que no quiere ver la cara de disgusto de su compañero –Te lo he dicho miles de veces, quitate las lagañas antes de almorzar Hyung- diria con falsa molestia mientras con un paño húmedo limpia su rostro, no puede reprimir la sonrisa mientras se alista.

Cuando entra al comedor se encuentra con un Changmin perfectamente combinado, pantalones negros y playera blanca, el cabello aun húmedo, el olor a gel de ducha y aftershave desprendiéndose de su piel lozana, tiene un libro en la mano derecha y una taza de café humeante frente a él, apenas levanta la vista cuando aparece. Yunho va rumbo a la cafetera y se sirve una taza, mitad café y mitad leche de almendra por que si bien ha dejado el chocolate frio aun necesita una dosis de algo dulce antes de ponerse en marcha así que Shim ha resuelto traer a casa un botecito con leche baja en calorias luego de ver sus muecas por una semana seguida, no ha dicho nada al respecto pero Yunho la ha encontrado un buen dia al lado de su taza junto a la cafetera así que ha hecho uso de ella sin rechistar, luego de servirse toma uno de los panes calientes que están ya sobre un plato y les unta mantequilla.

Desayunan en armonico silencio, de vez en cuando los ojos del lider se devian a Changmin que bebe de la taza con sorbitos cuidadosos para que su playera no se manche, Yunho le da una mordida al pan que rompe el silencio pero el mas joven no aparta la mirada de las hojas medio amarillas del libro. Los siguientes minutos son de Yunho armando jaleo con el sonido de su cucharilla contra la porcelana de la taza mientras le comenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Changmin lo bien que luce ese dia y le agradece por el desayuno – Es importante para tener energia, ademas si no lo hago yo terminarias comiendo mal- Yunho hace un puchero pero el menor esta sonriendo.

Cuando Changmin cierra el libro el mayor esta terminando de desayunar, se pone a recoger la mesa con movimientos precisos y espera de pie a la espalda de Jung hasta que este termina con el café, termina de recoger y va a la cocina con naturalidad –Ve a la ducha- le ordena a su Hyung mientras se da vuelta. Yunho no puede evitar seguirlo, contempla a Changmin inclinado sobre el lavaplatos, sus hombros se mueven con suavidad y esta silbando alguna melodia, Yunho se pregunta que tan cliché puede ser su vida ahora que son una pareja con todas las de la ley. El mas joven no escucha los pasos del mayor a sus espaldas asi que da un respingo cuando se ve rodeado por los brazos de su Hyung

-Me diste un susto, crei que estabas en la ducha

-No tienes que lavarlos siempre- susurra el lider en su oreja derecha mientras deposita un beso en su sien

-Me gusta hacerlo- replica Changmin con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se gira apoyado contra el lava platos y rodea el cuello de su Hyung con los brazos, le da un beso calido con sabor a café amargo, Yunho se deja hundir en la sensación se siente calido y como a punto de flotar, cuando se separan Changmin esta sonriéndole con ternura- Ve a la ducha Hyung, va a hacerse tarde de nuevo- Yunho asiente mientras deposita otro beso rapido en sus labios, se dirige a la salida con calma y de pronto se da la vuelta clavando su mirada en la nuca del menor.

-¿Sabes Changmin? El cliche no esta mal, de echo esta bastante bien- el menor le observa confundido pero Yunho se encoje de hombros y va a la ducha.

Ahí bajo el agua calida Jung Yunho piensa que aun si es un poco tonto el cliche es lo mejor siempre que sea con Shim Changmin.


	2. Mistery of love, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) espero les agrade, lean y comenten.

Cuando Changmin cierra su diario con un gesto agotado pasan de las once de la noche, se estira en la silla y toma la lata de cerveza que tiene a un costado, siente el sabor amargoso resbalándole por la garganta y el aire húmedo se cuela por su ventana dejándole en conjunto una sensación de frescura. Cierra los ojos mientras se inclina hacia atrás balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla, comienza a silbar alguna melodía, un soundtrack cursi que le evoca las nubes contra el cielo azul, suspira.   
Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras silba continuamente y comienza a dibujarse una silueta en su cabeza, no cualquier silueta, si no su silueta. Changmin sonríe de lado y permite que la sombra comience a definirse, paso a paso el rostro pequeño y afilado comienza a tomar forma, un par de ojos avellanados, los labios delgados, el lunar diminuto como una luna orbitando alrededor de algún planeta, la cicatriz que atraviesa sobre el parpado, las pestañas cortas pero densas, el suave bello facial que se dibuja cuando tiene más de tres días sin pasar el rastrillo y su cabello cae desordenado a los costados otorgándole una imagen aun más joven, entonces Shim estira la mano al frente bastante seguro de poder tocarlo y la imagen de Jung Yunho baila un instante antes de desvanecerse.   
Deja caer su peso adelante y la silla se queda quieta, abre los ojos y siente ganas de llorar, se siente sofocado, bebe de un trago largo lo que queda de la cerveza y se pregunta mientras se muerde el labio inferior como termino con estos sentimientos amontonados en el pecho y la garganta; se pregunta si ese es el misterio del amor, siente terror y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. No puede evitar pensar en la primera vez que su Hyung lo beso, había estado llorando a solas por un par de días después de eso antes de admitir que le quería igual o más de lo que cualquiera de los dos imaginara, luego había corrido al apartamento del mayor con las mejillas heladas por las lagrimas y se había refugiado entre sus brazos, Yunho nunca había sido tan cálido y desde entonces solo sentía calor alrededor suyo.  
Abrió los ojos con determinación, era el momento, tomo el cuadernillo que hasta hace poco ocupaba y lo levanto con delicadeza, lo hojeo con calma pasando las yemas de los dedos por las paginas medio desgastadas, luego fue al armario donde tenia un total de seis cuadernillos más apilados, lo olisqueo con cierta confusión y los tomo con la misma calma y delicadeza que al otro, los coloco en orden sobre la cama, rebusco aun más en los cajones del armario y extrajo un papel gris con blanco, lo extendió sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a envolver los objetos con manos temblorosas.   
A las doce y veinte la puerta del apartamento se abrió, Changmin dio un brinco en su lugar en el colchón y apreso el montón de cuadernos envueltos contra su pecho, respiro profundo, podía escuchar los pasos ruidosos de Yunho en el pasillo, luego vio como la perilla se giro y finalmente la puerta se abrió con simpleza revelando a su Hyung, con la cara de desvelo más grande de la historia, tenían tantas promociones que apenas había tiempo para descansar y sin el maquillaje era evidente que el ritmo le estaba pasando factura a Jung quien al inicio miro confundido a su alrededor y luego puso una mueca parecida al pánico, Changmin levanto la mano izquierda en señal de paz y acorto las distancias, se observaron por un instante, la mano de Shim en las mejillas pálidas del mayor y luego un beso sutil de su parte apenas un roce contra los labios de su Hyung.   
-Me olvide- susurra con verdadera aflicción en la voz y Shim le clava la mirada brevemente antes de volver a besarle  
-Luces agotado Hyung- Yunho se encoge de hombros   
-¿Estas enfadado?   
-No- replica besándolo de nuevo y las mejillas del mayor comienzan a teñirse de rojo, Changmin nunca es tan afectuoso- Toma  
-Yo no tengo nada, lo siento- replica el líder mientras recibe el montón de cuadernos envueltos- ¿Son todos tus libros de la enciclopedia? – el menor se sonroja brevemente  
-Son mis diarios- vuelve a besar a su Hyung que de pronto parece abrumado  
-¿Tus diarios? ¿Quieres decir…? Siempre dices que la persona con la que te cases…-el más joven lo besa una ultima vez con intensidad y cuando se aparta susurra contra el oído del mayor, procurando que su voz sea clara y profunda  
-Eres tú, solo puedes ser tú  
-¿Por qué yo?- replica su Yunho medio temblando  
-No lo sé Hyung…- se toma un tiempo antes de terminar su frasa- El amor es misterioso  
Yunho asiente, porque siempre se le ha dado mejor que a Changmin aceptar y vivir con los misterios, así que si Shim dice que es un misterio o un milagro del amor el lo aceptara, cierra los ojos medio agotado, pero atina a darle un beso suave al menor.   
-Feliz aniversario Changminnie- susurra mientras le guía a la cama.   
Es hasta la mañana siguiente cuando abre los diarios y toma el primero con curiosidad, huele las paginas húmedas y luego clava la mirada en la primera entrada:  
“Hoy conocí a un Hyung, su nombre es Jung Yunho y viene de Gwangju, me dio tanto miedo que mi corazón tembló ¿Crees que podria agradarle en el futuro? Solo soy un chico debil de Seul. Ps: ¿Qué come la gente en Gwangju? Deberia preguntar…” la sonrisa se extiende por el rostro del mayor quien solo atina a sonreir cuando Changmin lo llama a gritos desde la cocina, deja el cuaderno sobre los demas y se encamina al pasillo.   
-Haz tardado en venir, me preguntaba si…- Yunho acorta las distancias y le besa   
-Boribap y Soju, Hamburguesas y leche con chocolate, el café y tú- susurra aun rozando la nariz del menor  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que comemos en Gwangju, lo que me gusta a mi- y Changmin sonrie, rie con estrepito mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos y es la mañana, la vida perfecta para los dos.


	3. Super Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por que Changmin como princesa es demasiado para mi cerebro.

No puede evitar el vuelco en el estómago, tiene una especie de calambre que termina con un rudo tirón sobre su entrepierna, sonríe divertido, suelta la pequeña mano de su acompañante y se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto ahogado. Changmin permanece hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la habitación, pero Yunho ha visto lo suficiente como para tener la garganta seca, se ríe más nerviosamente que en un afán de burla y es entonces que el menor se atreve a mirarlo de frente, Jung tiene que recordarse que hay niños y cámaras presentes.  
-No te burles- se apresura a amenazar el más joven, tiene las mejillas espolvoreadas de blanco, pero un color rosa pálido se distingue bajo el maquillaje, Yunho se recrea y le recorre con la mirada, dura un breve segundo pero al final esta seguro de haberle entregado a Changmin su más hambrienta visión  
-Nada mal- el pequeño a su costado esta esforzándose por entender porque su Hyung de pronto se ha transformando en una princesa, las niñas se carcajean inocentemente, divertidas con todo el espectáculo y Jung Yunho quiere darles un premio   
-No se como paso…- parpadea nervioso cuando su Hyung se humedece los labios de forma inconsciente.  
Changmin comienza a sofocarse, reconoce los símbolos, Yunho tiene la mirada dilatada, sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa, las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda más erguida de lo normal, le parece detectar que su tono de voz ha bajado al menos un par de notas hasta volverse grave, seco. Su Hyung esta enormemente excitado y Changmin quiere derretirse en el momento, con un poco de suerte no será más que un charco diminuto a los pies del mayor, se traga todos sus quejidos y protestas, frunce el ceño amenazante cuando Jung se mueve en su dirección, piensa con irritación, vergüenza y un poco de culposo placer que su Hyung debe estar más torcido de lo que cree para ponerse en ese estado con verlo de esa manera.   
-Dale esto a Noona- Yunho le extiende un vaso al pequeño niño y señala en dirección a su compañero que cada segundo tiene más ganas de que la tierra se abra y se lo trague, el pequeño duda un segundo luego sonríe y Changmin recibe la bebida con absurda resignación, bebe del popote resignado, su mirada se cruza brevemente con la de su Hyung y casi siente su calor quemarlo vivo, desvía la mirada, bebe más de prisa comienza a sentirse con la garganta seca.   
Las cámaras no se apagan y Shim es bastante consciente de las miradas de reojo que le dirige el mayor, casi adivina el bulto en su pantalón, la imagen clara del miembro de Yunho apretado contra su ropa interior se apodera de su mente, la sensación de la piel caliente y pegajosa entre sus manos y sus propios labios rosas dejando besos sobre la misma se le presenta con aterradora exactitud, traga saliva con dificultad cuando su propia sangre comienza a acumularse peligrosamente en su vientre bajo, estúpido Yunho y su libido inestable, lo va a volver loco un buen día.   
Changmin siente que el set comienza a reducirse a su alrededor y que todos los objetos se ciernen sobre sofocándolo y cuando el mayor se pasea cerca de él tiene que reprimir al máximo sus expresiones faciales, baja la mirada y tarda más de la cuenta en atender cuando le llaman por su nombre, le cuesta respirar, no puede sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus labios siendo besados por los del mayor, se imagina que el labial pronto desaparecerá pues su Hyung no dejara de besarlo hasta deshacerse del mismo con su contacto.   
Para cuando termina el programa entre risas, aplausos y agradecimientos ambos se encuentran en un estado mental inestable, Yunho a pasado la ultima media hora mirando a el menor con las pupilas dilatadas al punto que su mirada se ha vuelto oscura y muy brillante, Changmin esta seguro que un molesto y evidente rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. Cuando salen del camerino casi corren a la camioneta para volver a casa, durante el trayecto las mejillas de Shim siguen rojas y la respiración de Yunho es tan evidente que parece que ha corrido un maratón, sus rodillas chocan la una con la otra durante el trayecto.   
-¡Ah!- un jadeo se le escapa a Changmin y el mayor tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, sin embargo lleva la mano izquierda a la comisura de los labios del mas joven, ahí acaricia con el dedo pulgar, un gesto inocente que le provoca una descarga eléctrica a la columna vertebral de Shim  
-Todavía tienes labial-susurra ronco Yunho, el menor reprime sus ganas de envolver el dedo de su Hyung entre sus labios y solo se permite rozarlo brevemente con los mismos  
-Tambien tengo la corona- replica igual de ronco que el mayor, intercambian una mirada y ambos sonríen  
-Eso esta… ¿Muy bien?  
-Mucho, Hyung- ambos asienten mitad divertidos, mitad mortificados.  
Pasan una hora más de tortura antes de poder bajar del coche en la primera casa que queda de camino sin importar mucho de quien es, cierran la puerta a sus espalda, cuando Changmin se da la vuelta Yunho ya esta casi sobre él, coloca una mano en su pecho pidiéndole paciencia, el ceño de su Hyung se frunce por un instante le sonríe, entonces saca del abrigo la corona y se coloca más labial, mira de frente a Jung y ambos sonríen. -Estamos enfermos Hyung- alcanza a susurrar divertido antes de perderse en el placer.


	4. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una cosa que tenia por su aniversario y queria hacer. :)

La vida se ha reducido de un segundo a otro al incesante golpeteo del corazón de Shim Changmin contra sus costillas, un ritmo constante que amenaza con robarle el aliento, parpadea y mira al frente, todo es rojo, mire donde mire el rojo se alza como una marea, como la sangre que corre por sus venas arrebolándole las mejillas, balbucea algo con voz débil y se concentra en sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, siente ganas de llorar cuando la multitud corea su nombre, gira sobre sus talones y busca con la mirada a su compañero. Jung Yunho esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa desde su posición para salir al escenario, él siente las lagrimas llenarle los ojos, ve todo borroso, parpadea de nueva cuenta a toda velocidad tratando de contener el liquido, sacude la cabeza, están a nada de salir a escena, se le va el aire cuando fuera comienzan a apagarse las luces, el sonido de la música resuena en las paredes, la multitud grita, respira hondo. La plataforma donde esta parado se alza y él brinca, percibe el movimiento de todos a su alrededor, se siente caótico por un par de minutos y de pronto están uno frente al otro, su Hyung esta parado con la mano extendida en su dirección, estrechan sus manos, Changmin sonríe sin poder evitarlo, siente como todo su rostro se suaviza, se siente feliz, completamente feliz, el dedo pulgar de Jung le toca la parte interior de la muñeca con delicadeza, en una caricia sutil, luego sus labios se separan y el concierto comienza.

¿Cómo ha terminado ahí? Es un misterio, nunca imagino ser lo que era ahora, nunca le gustaron las multitudes, el ruido o la excesiva atención y sin embargo ahí estaba rodeado de todo el calor y toda la energía, con gritos que le hacen estallar los tímpanos, siente amor. Changmin sonríe con orgullo al frente, mira a los fans tiene que controlarse para no ponerse a llorar como un loco ¿En que momento se enamoro tanto de lo que hacia? Él quien siempre pensó que no era particularmente especial recibe tanto amor y no lo entiende, ha pasado noches enteras pensando en ello, hasta que una voz en su cerebro le indico que quizá es un misterio más –El amor es un misterio- piensa entonces Shim con verdadera calamidad- ¿Y que he hecho para ser tan feliz?- vuelve a cuestionarse una noche después de recibir el primer beso de Jung Yunho, justo al final de una gira por Corea cuando se preparaban para ir a Japón, su Hyung le había tomado por los hombros al subir a su apartamento por él, luego había susurrado un montón de cosas sin sentido que sonaban a algo parecido a – Me siento miserable y creo que estoy enamorado de ti- para después depositar besos cortos y ansiosos en sus labios y su mandíbula dejando al menor sin aire.

Termina el fan meeting con la sensación de que ahora su vida es un video, un momento suspendido en el tiempo que será eternamente bello, cuando entra al camerino un instante después de Jung se sorprende al escuchar las felicitaciones, los cantos y los gritos del staff, en medio del salón hay un pastel enorme con su nombre y el de su Hyung, hace un gesto de sorpresa y se acerca con una mueca de verdadera sorpresa, Yunho ya esta enfrente del pastel, sonríe ampliamente lo que hace que el corazón de Changmin de un vuelco más, podría vivir solo de las sonrisas del mayor, toma su lugar a su lado y ambos se observan un instante, luego agradecen y apagan las velas. Terminan en una especie de fiestecilla organizada por sus bailarines, están tan felices que no pueden negarse a pesar del cansancio, pasan un buen rato llenos de risas por parte de todos y no es hasta muy entrada la noche que les permiten partir.

Llegar a casa siempre es un caos, pero esta vez todo parece más o menos en orden, Yunho se descalza y va dejando un rastro de ropa por el camino, la chamarra en el pasillo, un calcetín en la sala, el otro cerca del sofá del fondo, Changmin niega con la cabeza pero sigue el camino con interés, le encuentra en el sofá recostado, tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su respiración es acompasada, tranquila, el menor disfruta de la inusitada serenidad por un instante, luego dejando los zapatos pulcramente junto al primer sofá y colgar la chaqueta en el perchero camina hasta chocar las rodillas con las del mayor, Yunho tarda un rato en abrir los ojos, Shim toma sus manos, mira sus dedos largos y delgados, los acaricia con parsimonia sonriendo todavía, luego lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-Ducha- indica con voz queda y su Hyung lo sigue con docilidad, con asombrosa docilidad y calma. Llegan al cuarto de baño con tranquilidad, relajados, es raro tener tiempo para ducharse juntos o hacer cualquier cosa romántica juntos, así que el menor hace todo muy lentamente y Yunho no le apresura, las prendas caen una a una por el cuerpo del mayor- La belleza- piensa el menor mientras muerde sus labios y se abraza a su cuerpo, deposita un beso en el cuello de su Hyung, un contacto profundo que busca dejar huella, se aferra a sus hombros, Jung por su lado recorre su rostro con la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza, despacio tan despacio que parece que no se mueve, se sonríen silenciosamente.

-Feliz quince aniversario, Changminnie- dice Yunho con voz suave, acunando su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, tanto que las mejillas del menor cambian de color

-Te amo- replica este con simpleza, luego ambos entran a la ducha y se sonríen con complicidad. ¿Qué he hecho para terminar aquí? Se pregunta de nuevo Shim Changmin aunque por el momento la respuesta no le importa tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme :) miles de abrazos.


End file.
